User blog:Tigerisnormal/Munkee vs Tigger - ORRBoUDQ (OGTTIAL) Season 1 Finale
Instrumental Munkee vs Tigger OVERRATED RAP BATTLES OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY! OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS ABSURDLY LONG! VERSUS! BEGIN! Tigger: (0:11) THE CAGE BREAKS! The beast is unleashed at daybreak! The time's nigh for Tiger to make this ape pay, mate! You don't faze me. Face me? You're crazy, I reckon I'm rending necks, and I'll leave you a second wrecking! Every dude's got the clue who from the zoo'll lose Try diss me, you'll go missing! Shoop version 2! When I'm in this mood, I'm rude! You're verbally screwed! I'm a winner, you're my dinner! Just murdered this feud! Munkee: (0:32) You “won” last time, feline. I admit, I got out. But I defeated MSV, while you lost to a sprout. Your apprehension is noted, I can see Tigeris ‘Fraidy-Cat. My flow is a river, call this Tigris and Euphrates rap. Your flow is MunShitteh, think you’ll win with that crap? Man, forget this kerfuffle, I think I’ll take a nap. Face it, I had this in the bag before we’d begun Even you admitted you thought that I won Round One. Tigger: (0:53) Fuck off, damn ape! Those eight bars were ear rape! Now you’ve sealed your damned fate: a wave of pure hate! You ain’t gonna last long now that you’ve brought me on. Our series is called off! Our fucking bond, GONE! Munkee: (1:04) You were nothing before me. Every idea! MINE! Go play Minecraft with A6! Shit, what are you, nine? This series is MINE! You’re worth less than my Sock! I’M THE FUCKING KING OF RAP, GREATER THAN TUPAC! (The two animals begin to walk away from each other, and both sides crai rly much. ;-;) (A car suddenly rolls up in the middle of the road, stopping the two in their tracks. The car door opens and a mysterious figure with a bandana around his head steps out of the driver’s seat. MunKitteh turns their heads at him as he begins to rap.) Tupac Shakur: (1:26) Pac's back! Y'all mine, I'll fuck you up for West Side! Put these niggas in a line, shoot 'em with a- *shot* MunKitteh: (1:32) Fucking die! That's right, nigga! Better keep your ass six feet under! Wat just happen here, m8? That's right, I'm the gunner! Tigger plz. *kicks* But it's not his time yet. That's later! That's troo m8. Don't diss us. Ye, don't be a hater. Call this a drive-by, 'cause Tupac just got popped! Ye, but it's not the end. Don't worry, he'll be Bach. ...uh, why were we fighting? I dunno, mang, but, There’s more on the way. Let’s show ‘em what’s what! It’s Mun! Kitteh! once again, together we’re best The yee-est of all! WE WON! WHO’S NEXT? Adolf Hitler: (2:02) I AM ADOLF HATER, ZE TAKER OF ZIS MIC! I’ll tell my officers to shoot you two Jews on sight! Dafuq is “MunKitteh”?? You make ze Fuhrer furious! A monkey and a pussy, you’re a catalyst for furry shit! I’m anxious to Anschluss, the SS kicks your ass! I’ll light you both with my raps, set the ovens on blast! Your series is overrated, no debating zis fact! I drop in like an atom bomb, brace for impact! MunKitteh: (2:23) Oi, who’s this? M8, it’s just another raging hater Ye, but didn’t he have his taste when he faced Vader? Well then, let’s show him our Force! (Ye mang, Noirse!) Russian into battle, nah! See? KISS my ass, ya whore! KISS: (2:33) OH YEAH! ROCK AND ROLL! KISS is in the House! Game is up, tiger, but we’re the cat, you’re the mouse! And munkee, well, we’re gonna hang you by the tail! When Speed gets going, we go off the rails! Dr. Love in the house, gonna rock all night! And party every day, yeah, boys, do it right! This loser’s a chat mod who still gets kicked! No need for a bath, kitteh, you just got licked! MunKitteh: (2:57) I say once again, fuck off, dammit! Your music stinks! When it comes to old rock I think I’ll stick with The Kinks! Fucking fails, I’ll splatter you redder than tomatoes! Come on, Tigger! Let’s toss this hot potato! The Wiggles: (3:09) Hot Potato! Hot Potato! Mashed MunKitteh! Mashed MunKitteh! You summoned The Wiggles, we’ll hang you up like spaghetti! Your raps are so tiring we have to WAKE UP JEFF! Enough waking me! God, you make me wish I were deaf! Well, I’m tired of your cooking, Greg. Bananas shouldn’t be furry. Hey! That’s not my fault you wanker, blame Murray! You know what? Fuck this! I hate this Wiggles family! I’ll shake off these losers! Now it’s just Anthony ;-; MunKitteh: (3:29) This is getting silly. Yee, far too ridiculous. Wanna do something bout it? Fuck that, let’s stick with this! Nothing’s in our way, now! We beat the rappers so shitty! Let’s finish this little ditty with Victory for MunKitteh! More like Mun-kicked. wat pls no ~ J1coupe kicks punks like MunKitteh off the streets. ~ J1coupe: (3:44) That's enough ya beasts, let your Tamer finish this battle as mine Breaking hiatus like Mind, just to put you back in the line No wonder people got no hype, I see better lines from my pajama stripes Longer than munkee's name on Skype, yet as boring as Dick Van Dyke! So SHUT IT! And just split, that's the meaning of this, wasn't it? I just go away for a bit, and this kind of shitty blog they submit! What? What are they coming back with? Season two for them to spit? Ahh, Fuck it. You two got no hopes here, I'm calling it quits WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? WHY IS JASON HERE? WHY IS KISS HERE? WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MEANING OF THIS BATTLE? OVERRATED! RAP! BATTLES! OF! UNDETERMINED! QUALITY! OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS ABSURDLY LONG! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO EXTEND IT OUT THAT FAR! Who won dis? Tigger Munkee Tupac Shakur Adolf Hitler KISS The Wiggles MunKitteh J1coupe Disclaimer *We love you, sock. *Yes, that was actually Coupe. Category:Blog posts